


Meeting the Queen

by J_Flattermann



Series: 2 Vampires [17]
Category: Legend of the Seeker, Priest (2011), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 Vampires: Meeting the Queen (Part 1)<br/>Crossover Fandoms: Twilight and Priest<br/>Characters: Garrett, Black Hat and the Vampire Queen.<br/>Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

As soon as Black Hat had left and closed the door to the train compartment Garrett saw a tall shadowed figure moving towards him. A voice in his head spoke to him in a soft, gentle female voice.

Outside Black Hat waited to be called back. He knew that the Queen would need him to fetch Garrett away afterwards.

No sound from the inside rang to his hypersensitive Vampire ears.

Finally he was asked to re-enter.

Garrett was still sitting where he had placed him. Only a small rivulet of blood at his neck and the Queen's slashed wrist spoke.


	2. Meeting the Queen (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 Vampires: Meeting the Queen (Part 2)  
> Crossover Fandom: Twilight and Priest  
> Characters: Garrett, Black Hat and the Vampire Queen  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. none of these characters are mine. no copyright infringement intended.

The Queen asked Garrett if he allowed for Black Hat to taste him. An allowance freely given. However, Black Hat was instructed to just have a small sip and Garrett was denied a taste of Black Hat in return.

"Your bloods are too potent." The Queen explained, "and you Garret are still too weak to cope with his blood, for now. Your time will come."

Then both were dismissed. 

Before they left the Queen promised to make the wizard to remove the spell Garrett was still under.  
"Take Garrett back to rest and bring the wizard, Black Hat." Was commanded.


	3. Meeting the Queen (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 Vampires: Meeting the Queen (part 3)  
> Crossover Fandoms: Twilight, Priest & Legend of the Seeker  
> Characters: Garrett, Black Hat, Darken Rahl aka Lord Rahl and the Vampire Queen  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of the characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.  
> A/N: dedicated to friend . Happy Birtday, my dear.

Seeing Garrett comfortable Black Hat returned with an unconscious wizard dangling over his shoulder. On the Queen's instruct he placed Lord Rahl onto the altar like stone table in the middle of the compartment.

He then was asked if he had tasted the wizard's blood.  
"Only so much as stained my fangs when I stunned him." He confessed before waking the wizard as ordered.  
His precautions the Queen waved away.  
"Even with the use of his hands, the wizard has no power over us."

Black Hat was then to stand by a door to open as commanded by his Queen.


	4. Meeting the Queen (part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 Vampires: Meeting the Queen (part 4)  
> Crossover Fandoms: Twilight, Priest and Legend of the Seeker   
> Characters: Darken Rahl, Black Hat and the Vampire Queen  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.

Rahl growled in frustration seeing his spells being without effect upon the Vampire Queen.  
Her offer for him to join her ranks he laughed away. Followed by a stream of insults towards the ruler of the Vampires.

On her signal Black Hat opened the side door. In rushed a flock of hungry Vampire fledglings attacking the screaming wizard.  
Two minutes later the fledglings vanished chased away by their hissing Queen.  
Black Hat closed the door firmly behind them.

Three times the offer was gently repeated. Each time the wizard rejected.  
Each rejection was followed by an attack.   
Finally Rahl surrendered.


End file.
